


Sexiled

by gigio298



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, like really fluff, oddly specific prompts, our roommates are having sex and we can't sleep AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigio298/pseuds/gigio298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very nice fantasy of a world were all walls were soundproof was shattered from his mind by the sound of a slamming door and someone cursing loudly, going on the lines of “...can’t fucking concentrate with all this fucking noise” and “shower of cunts”</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Zayn can't sleep because his roommates are loud sex-making people and is brooding on the corridor when someone else with a similar problem finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiled

**Author's Note:**

> I just read this prompt somewhere on tumblr and it looked adorable so I decided to write it as a gift for my friends and here we are.  
> Enjoy!

It was the third night in a row that Zayn found himself sitting in the corridor outside the flat he shared with his best friend, Louis. The reason is that he couldn’t sleep with all the noise coming from Louis’ room. He could deal with music or pacing or whatnot, but sex noises were pushing the limits. He was not sexiling himself, the thing is that Louis and his boyfriend, Harry, just got really loud and really into it and yeah, fine, he was sexiling himself.

And he usually wasn’t mad about it. He would go down for a stroll, maybe get a candy from the 24-hours store on the corner, smoke a cigarrete and come back when the couple had fucked themselves to sleep. But tonight he was really tired and had an early shift at the coffee shop where he worked the next day and it was raining so no candy and he was basically wishing they could just finish already so he could go to sleep.

A very nice fantasy of a world were all walls were soundproof was shattered from his mind by the sound of a slamming door and someone cursing loudly, going on the lines of “...can’t fucking concentrate with all this fucking noise” and “shower of cunts”. He looked up and saw a guy staring back at him with a questioning eyebrow raised. The guy was about his height, had a mess of blond hair and was wearing just some sweatpants and, weirdly enough, had a blanket over his shoulders.

“Hey” the guy said and pointed at the floor next to Zayn “that seat taken?”

Zayn shrugged and motioned for the guy to seat, which he did with a sigh and a “ ‘m Niall, by the way”

“Zayn” Zayn answered after a few seconds of dumbly staring at the boy’s - Niall’s - blue eyes

“So, what brings you to this lovely corridor tonight, Zayn?” Niall asked, watching Zayn as if he was the most interesting thing in the world, all the anger he apparently felt three seconds ago gone

Right as Zayn opened his mouth to answer something intelligent like “hmm” a loud thump was heard from his apartment followed by a loud cry of _“Harry, fuck!”_ and a deeper moan and Zayn just pointed his finger at the door behind him and said “I live here”

“Oh” Niall said and chuckled “So you are also a sexiled”

“Yep” Zayn said, popping the 'p' for effect “And the three-nights-in-a-row undefeated champion”

“Holy shit, you should move out” Niall laughed “Maybe I can get Liam, my roommate, to move in with your friends so they can compete for who fucks the loudest”

“And where would I live?” Zayn asked, smiling

“With me, duh” Niall answered, like it was obvious and Zayn raised an eyebrow

“Already? Buy me dinner first, at least” he said and was delighted to see an angry blush cover Niall’s cheeks and chest and his mouth fall open in despair

“No, that’s not....I mean, I didn’t...You’re gorgeous but I wasn’t...I mean” Niall stumbled, the blush getting deeper by the second and Zayn couldn’t help but laugh out loud and tumble a bit when Niall lightly punched him on the arm

“I just met you and you’re already an asshole, I don’t see a future for this” Niall said, the huge smile on his face betraying his words

Zayn’s laughter died down and he reclined back against the wall, his bare arm slightly brushing against Niall’s blanket

“Aren’t you cold?” Niall aske, as if on cue

Zayn was, in fact. He left the flat wearing only his gym shorts, used only for sleeping, and an old t-shirt, and someone had left the corridor window on the other side open and some sort of polar wind was hitting Zayn right on the face but he shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Here” Niall said, lifting his right arm and throwing the blanket around the two of them “Nice and warm”

Zayn chuckled again but sat closer, the blanket over his shoulder and his entire left side pressed against Niall. It felt nice.

They talked a bit more, about their jobs and courses and friends until Zayn’s eyelids began to feel heavy

“I think I’m gonna go” Zayn said, but right them another moan came from the apartment and he sighed “Nevermind”

“They can really go for it, huh?” Niall asked, impressed

“Harry was out of town last week, they are making up for it” Zayn said and Niall nodded, enough explained

“Wish I could offer you some place to sleep, but my flat is going through the same thing” Niall said “And Liam and his girlfriend go for hours when they are really into it” he chuckled “Got a shoulder, though”

He shrugged said shoulder against Zayn and Zayn looked at it considering. It took him the whole of three seconds to lay his head against it and sigh “Just five minutes, I promise”

“Don’t worry” Niall said whispered and Zayn could swear he heard the boy’s smile

Zayn closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Niall had a nice smell, he hadn’t realized that until now.

 

He was violently woken up when the door which he was leaning against opened and he fell, pulling Niall by the blanket so the boy ended up on top of him. He looked up to see the blinding smile of Louis, already dressed up for the day. With a shock he realized it was already morning and the sun was already peaking through the windows

“Well, good morning, boys” Louis said, loudly “You look cozy”

“Louis, don’t even begin...”Zayn started to get up but stopped once he realized Niall had made no move to get off of him. With a pointed look down, Zayn saw Niall’s cheeks blushing again and the boy disentangled himself from both Zayn and the blanket, bidding them good morning and dashing back to his apartment.

“Who was that?” Louis asked as Zayn got up, gathering the blanket in his arm

“Another poor soul kicked out from his apartment by loud, sex-making friends” Zayn answered, bitterly

“I see” Louis said “He's cute”

Zayn shut him up with a Very Serious Look and Louis threw his arms up in defeat, a shit-eating grin on his face

“I’m off to class” the boy continued “try not to wake Harry up, he has a day off and need his sleep”

“Oh, I’m waking him up. With pans. And Metallica” Zayn threatend but Louis was already gone

Zayn looked around his flat for any sign of sex traces that would traumatize him forever and was glad to see that the boys were limited to their own room, which didn’t happen so often, when he realized he was still holding Niall’s blanket.

He walked towards the door, with the intent to returning it, but when he opened it he found Niall himself standing outside it, his head raising in shock

“You came for your blanket, yeah?” Zayn asked, offering it

Niall looked at the blanket for a second, a look of confusion on his face, but took it and said “Yeah, sure...I mean...I was gonna get there eventually”

“Eventually?” Zayn asked, leaning against the door frame. Niall looked nervous, for some reason, and his hands wouldn’t stop playing with the edges of the blanket

“Yeah, I mean, I was first gonna ask you if you, by any chance...I mean, if you would like to...like, you eat, right?” he asked

“Yes, Niall, I do eat” Zayn answered, himself confused now

“So, like, I eat too. Maybe we could, like, do that together, someday?” he asked again, finally looking at Zayn’s eyes. It was so cute Zayn was torn between laughing and holding the boy and protecting him from the rest of this evil, evil world.

“Are you asking me out to dinner?” Zayn grinned

Niall blushed even harder, if that was posible “I...yes, I am. Could you just say no and put me out of my misery?” he said, looking down

Zayn was taken aback and asked, seriously “What are you talking about?”

“I mean” the boy started “You’re...all that, and I’m not, and it was stupid, I’m stupid I shouldn’t even...sorry to disturb you” he took a step back but Zayn acted before he could think and pulled him in with a hand on the back of Niall's neck and kissed him lightly once on the lips

Niall’s eyes were still open in shock but he had the most amazing smile playing with his lips

“I would love to” Zayn said, also smiling

Niall just nodded vigorously and backtracked towards his apartment, blanket still in hands, before turning around one last time and shouting “Like a date, right?”

“Like a date” Zayn confirmed and smiled as Niall smiled and ran back to his flat, slamming the door. He could hear Niall’s screams of _“Liam, wake up, I’ve got a date!”_ before closing the door.

 

 

Next Friday night found Liam opening his flat door at three am to find two very cranky boys in sleeping clothes looking at him

“Yes?” he asked

“Your roommate is currently fucking ours and we can’t sleep. Do you mind if we crash here?” the shorter one asked

Liam sighed and opened the door further, allowing the boys to enter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it here! Thanks :) leave like a comment or a kudo or something if you would like to read more drabbles or stuff


End file.
